Kavanagh (surname)
Kavanagh or Kavanaugh is a surname of Irish origin, Caomhánach in Irish Gaelic. It is one of the few names in Gaelic that does not take a prefix of Mac, Ní or Ó. Individuals with that surname but no separate page *Anthony Kavanagh (b. 1969), Canadian Québécois comedian *Art mac Art MacMurrough-Kavanagh (1357–1417), Irish King of Leinster *Arthur MacMorrough Kavanagh (1831–1889), Irish politician from County Carlow *Ben Kavanagh (b. 1988), English rugby league player *Brad Kavanagh (b. 1990s), British actor *Brett Kavanaugh (b. 1965), American jurist; justice of the U.S. Court of Appeals since 2006 *Brian Kavanagh (contemporary), American politician from New York; state legislator since 2007 *Chris Kavanagh (b. 1964), English rock drummer *Ciaran Kavanagh (contemporary), Irish rock guitarist *Daryl Kavanagh (contemporary), Irish professional football player *Dennis Kavanagh (b. 1941), British political analyst and professor of politics *Derek Kavanagh (b. 1981), Irish Gaelic football player *Dermot McMorrough Kavanagh (1890–1958), Crown Equerry of the Royal Household of the UK 1941–55 *Eamon Kavanagh (contemporary), Irish professional football player *Ed Kavanagh (b. 1954), Canadian writer and musician *Edward Kavanagh (1795–1844), American politician from Maine; U.S. representative 1831–35; governor of Maine 1843–44 *Fergus Kavanagh (b. 1985), Irish Olympic field hockey player *Gary Kavanagh (contemporary), Irish Gaelic football player *Graham Kavanagh (b. 1973), Irish professional football player *Herminie Templeton Kavanagh (1861–1933), Irish-American short-story writer *Jack Kavanagh (fl. early 20th c.), Canadian-Australian communist politician *Joseph Malachy Kavanagh (1856–1918), Irish painter *Julia Kavanagh (1824–1877), Irish novelist *Karen Kavanagh (contemporary), Canadian physicist *Ken Kavanagh (b. 1923), Australian motorcycle road racer *Ken Kavanaugh (1916–2007), American professional football player and coach *Laurence Kavanagh (1764–1830), Canadian merchant, judge, and politician from Nova Scotia *Leo Kavanagh (1894–1950), American professional baseball player *Liam Kavanagh (b. 1935), Irish politician; TD for Wicklow 1969–97; former member of the European Parliament *Linda Kavanagh (b. unknown, d. 2003), Irish politician; member of the Dublin City Council *Martin Kavanagh (1895–1987), Irish-Canadian historian and author *Marty Kavanagh (1891–1960), American professional baseball player *Michael Kavanagh (b. 1979), Irish hurler *Niamh Kavanagh (b. 1968), Irish pop singer; Eurovision Song Contest winner 1993 *Owen Kavanagh (contemporary), Irish professional football player *P. J. Kavanagh (b. 1931), English poet and broadcaster *Pat Kavanagh (contemporary), British literary agent *Pat Kavanagh (b. 1979), Canadian professional ice hockey player *Patrick Kavanagh (1904–1967), Irish poet *Patrick Kavanagh (b. 1985), Irish professional football player *Peter Kavanagh (1916–2006), Irish writer and scholar; brother of the poet Patrick Kavanagh *Peter Kavanagh (b. 1959), Australian politician from Victoria *Peter Kavanagh (1910–1993), Irish professional football player *Richie Kavanagh (b. 1949), Irish entertainer and singer *Rory Kavanagh (b. 1982), Irish Gaelic football player *Steve Kavanagh (b. 1971), Canadian figure skater and ice dancer *Ted Kavanagh (1892–1958), British radio scriptwriter and producer *Terry Kavanagh (contemporary), American comic book writer and editor *Thomas Christian Kavanagh (1912–1978), American civil engineer; founding member of the National Academy of Engineering *Thomas Henry Kavanagh (1821–1882), Irish recipient of the Victoria Cross for action during the Indian Mutiny *Thomas M. Kavanagh (1909–1975), American jurist from Michigan; justice of the Michigan Supreme Court 1958–75 *Trevor Kavanagh (b. 1943), English newspaper journalist and editor *Walter J. Kavanaugh (1933–2008), American politician from New Jersey; state legislator 1976–2008 *William M. Kavanaugh (1866–1915), American politician from Arakansas; U.S. senator 1913 See also External links Category:Surnames of Ireland